Talk:Tomorrow is Yesterday (episode)
Two part Episode?? *Episode 7 plus Episode 19??? Not bad!!!! :The second-part of eventually became . In an earlier draft of this script, Kirk was to order a hyperbolic course back "the way we came... toward Earth." As it turned out, the two episodes were shot as stand-alone ventures. --GNDN 04:01, 2 September 2006 (UTC) Close-Up? The article states that this episode contains the last close-up of George Takei. But, I remember another one in , although it was printed backwards in that episode. - Adambomb1701 14:09, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :My reading of this bit is that it is unique in that the episode is the only one in which the last close-up in the episode is one of Takei, rather than being Takei's last close-up. -- Hawaiian717 15:50, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Nuclear Warheads? "Aircraft is an interceptor, equipped with missiles, possibly armed with nuclear warheads. If he hits us with one, he might damage us severely." ''-Spock'' :I pretty sure a modern F/A-18 does not carry missiles "armed with nuclear warheads", much less an F-104 in 1969. Christopher was never truly a threat, and having been taken a bit by surprise, Spock was simply erring on the side of caution. I think this is an important story point, and the summary should reflect that. --Tombstone 01:36, 11 August 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, while modern interceptors do not carry nuclear warheads, they in fact DID in the 1950s, 60s, and into at least the 70s. F-102 and F-106 fighters carried nuclear versions of the Falcon air-to-air missile, and F-101 and F-104 fighters could carry the AIR-2A Genie nuclear air-to-air rocket. These weapons were designed to take down entire formations of Soviet bombers with a single weapon, but were retired when the threat shifted from bombers to ICBMs, and when it was realized that the EMP from these weapons could be crippling to our own air-defense systems. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:50, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Spock line re trust? Hi. Should be any easy question. What was the episode where Spock disables some guy that is trying to escape and Jim say "So you didn't trust him", and Spock says "I trusted him completely." Always one of my fav quotes. I think the guy was an astronaut and there was time travel and a visit to Earth involved. What was the episode and what was the quote exactly? Thanks : --31dot 19:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed the following as an uncited similarity; it needs proof that it was deliberate: * * The concept for this episode is similar to "The Premonition", a 1965 episode of The Outer Limits, a show Justman worked on. That episode, directed by Gerd Oswald, also features a fighter jet pilot whose memory is erased when he returns to the present after going through a time warp. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :I removed the following as a nitpick. *When the air police sergeant materializes in the transporter room, he is holding only a single communicator and not any of the other equipment from the belts he collected from Kirk and Sulu. The belts themselves disappear, too. 31dot (talk) 20:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) 1969 never mentioned? I've just seen this episode on CBS Action, and I could have sworn the year 1969 was specifically mentioned... maybe I'm getting it confused in my head with the new Doctor Who episode that was on two days ago, however. Still, can someone confirm or deny this? Muzer 14:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I've just remembered I heard Kirk mentioning the late 1960s - so it must have been originally intended to be set in '67, '68 or '69 (as it was aired in '67). So it did actually predict that the moon shot would be before the conservative estimates... Muzer 14:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC) ::"The first manned Moon shot is scheduled for Wednesday." Apollo 11 lifted off on July 16, 1969...a Wednesday.--BruceGrubb (talk) 20:28, January 14, 2019 (UTC) ADC/SAC *The trophy case seen in the hallway of the building Kirk and Sulu transport into is labeled "498th Air Base Group-Air Defense Command." As the installation the two Starfleet officers have beamed onto is presumably Offutt AFB, Nebraska, this was NOT an ADC base. It was, actually, the headquarters of the Strategic Air Command. The SAC insignia is seen on the berets of the Security Police enlisted men, and on the pistol belt buckles of the enlisted men and Lt. Col. Fellini. On Captain Christopher's flight suit, however, IS an Air Defense Command proficiency insignia (left sleeve). Removed the above, largely due to the "is presumably" statement. There may be some way to have the language about the inconsistent insignia(if it is truly inconsistent)--31dot 02:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) *The Security Police Staff Sergeant's rack of ribbons is NOT accurate for a USAF non-commissioned officer in that specialty. His ribbons are as follows: Republic of Vietnam Presidential Unit Citation, Republic of Korea Presidential Unit Citation, American Defense Service (awarded for serice prior to 7 December 1941), Air Medal, Distinguished Flying Cross, Air Force Cross. The sergeant was NOT a flyer, and was thus not eligible for the Air Medal or DFC; the ADS ribbon is a WWII-era award, and the two foreign unit citations are not commonly worn in the USAF. The Air Force Cross is second in precedence only to the Medal of Honor. Removed the above as a nitpick, but even if it isn't one, it should go on the page about the character and not the episode page.--31dot 01:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Removed Needs a citeation that is was unintended or borrowed The teaser for this episode is nearly identical scene for scene to the beginning of the 1964 Jonny Quest episode The Robot Spy. Especially the scenes of a local air force base responding to a UFO sighting by scrambling air craft to no avail. It is possible either Robert Justman or Gene Roddenberry borrowed the idea knowingly or subconsciously. Could be rewritten and placed into continuity * Spock's explanation to Kirk about what could happen if an "unscrupulous man" had knowledge of the future – which is what would have happened if Christopher had been immediately returned – later coincidentally became the story premise for and to a lesser degree, . Speculation as to when it takes place * The radio news broadcast says that the manned Moon shot from Cape Kennedy with three astronauts is scheduled for Wednesday – the real Apollo 11 carrying three astronauts was launched from Cape Kennedy on July 16, 1969, a Wednesday. At the time this episode aired, some conservative estimates by NASA held that it would be well after 1970 before man landed on the moon. Although the episode contains no explicit calendar year, the Star Trek Chronology lists this episode as having taken place in 1969. Awful, but not important to this episode * On the day after this episode was aired, Gus Grissom, Ed White, and Roger Chaffee tragically lost their lives in the capsule. Nitpicks The crew, in orbit around Earth, attempts to contact "Starfleet Control" rather than "Starfleet Command." And in the last scene of the episode, "Starfleet Control" contacts the Enterprise. The turbolift's rarely-used inner double doors (like those on modern elevators) can be glimpsed as Kirk and Christopher go to the bridge. Realworld info applied to trek Following Christopher's arrival on board the Enterprise, he is provided with a Starfleet uniform to wear. The uniform shirt is the green-gold command division color, consistent with his position as a pilot (rate as shown on his flight suit as Senior Pilot), and the rank braid on his sleeve is that of a lieutenant, equivalent to his USAF 's rank (although he is credited as Major Christopher, since it is common on real-world ships with officers holding the rank of captain to be referred to as "major"; the only person traditionally referred to as "captain" is the commanding officer of the ship). Belongs on the pop culture page * Early in the 1973 movie The Outside Man, three of the characters are watching this episode on TV. Personal opinion * Majel Barrett uses a very sultry voice for the ship's computer in this episode, similar to how she would later voice M'Ress in . Realworld info * Later in 1967, physicist would coin the term black hole to refer to the phenomenon Kirk describes as a black star. --Chalet (talk) 16:21, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Removed the following speculation & original research from the bg section: * However, two of them—the U.S.S. Constitution and the U.S.S. Kongo—are never mentioned in the original series, so they may not have been canonically established by the point. It is also possible that two of those fourteen—among them the U.S.S. Valiant—had already been lost or destroyed by that time. -- Compvox (talk) 20:20, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Removed Quote Removed the following quote as it's too long and there are plenty already: -- Compvox (talk) 05:29, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Uniform I don't have the knowledge base or time to research that others do, but I think it would be an interesting 'background' note that Christopher, not a Starfleet officer, is given a Starfleet uniform to wear. Is there any other example of this in TOS? I certainly know that in other series, "Datalore" establishes that Lore can't have one even though he asks, and Voyager does the same in Caretaker with Neelix. If this is the only time a guest is ever given a spare Starfleet uniform to wear, it's worth noting. TheHYPO (talk) 14:51, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :I dont see how this is notable enough to be called out. Kirk may have given Christopher a uniform for any number of reasons. 31dot (talk) 15:04, July 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Peter Kirk would have worn a child-sized uniform in if that scene hadn't been deleted. --LauraCC (talk) 16:41, July 10, 2018 (UTC) capitalization "Is" is a verb. Aren't verbs always capitalized in titles? 08:33, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :FWIW Wikipedia has "it" capitalized. 31dot (talk) 08:46, March 28, 2019 (UTC) :: The cover page of the episode's script has it lower case. Everything else in the script is otherwise all caps. --Alan (talk) 11:02, March 28, 2019 (UTC)